Tu y yo, y Rachel entre las dos
by Lexylow
Summary: Parte dos de mi historia "tu y yo, y Santana entre las dos". Santana Pov. Ambas nos levantamos de la banca, caminamos hacia la casa en un silencio pero no es incomodo, es reconfortante. Ella esta sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que yo solo la veo. No entiendo que le ve Quinn a esta mujer. O quizá estoy cegada por mis celos.


Autor: Lexylow.

Derechos: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, haría a todos gay, y la pareja principal seria FABERRY. (Además, estaría casa ya con Dianna Agron). No gano nada con esta historia.

Palabras: 1,318

Rango: entre T (por alguna que otra palabra ¿altisonante? Y la relación entre una pareja de dos mujeres, o ¿cuatro?) :P

Resumen: _Ambas nos levantamos de la banca, caminamos hacia la casa en un silencio pero no es incomodo, es reconfortante. Ella esta sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que yo solo la veo. No entiendo que le ve Quinn a esta mujer. O quizá estoy cegada por mis celos._

Mi primera vez había sido con Quinn Fabray. Ahora cada una tenía la mujer perfecta al lado. Brittany había entendido desde el inicio el lazo que Quinn y yo siempre tendríamos.  
Las primeras veces son las inolvidables, buenas, malas siempre estarían allí a pesar de que intentaras olvidarlo. Porque existen personas que para ellos la virginidad es lo más importante, Quinn y yo somos unas de esas. Supongo que es por nuestras religiones, ella Cristiana y yo Católica. Y en misa te enseñan que solo la persona a la que amas y te sientes segura le entregas eso importante... Claro que también dicen que debe ser con una persona del sexo contrario y por supuesto después de casarse.

Pero Quinn y yo habíamos llegado a un punto de nuestra amistad en que nos sentimos tan seguras, que dijimos "si voy a perder mi virginidad, al menos que sea alguien que me proteja, me ame y lo tome enserio" Así que a nuestros 15 años perdimos nuestras virginidades en manos de la otra.

Fue el acto más hermoso y puro que me pudo haber ocurrido, aunque esta también el de Brittany pero esa es otra historia.

Si le entregas a alguien con tanto amor y sinceridad algo que consideras tan personal e intimo era más que obvio que conservarías en tu mente y tu corazón ese momento.

Una parte de ti se quedaría con esa persona y por más que intentes borrar o recuperar esa parte, es imposible. No cuando ha sido con tu consentimiento.

Así que no veía por qué Berry hacia tanto escandalo cuando Quinn y yo nos mostrábamos algo interesadas la una con la otra. No es que fuéramos a hacerlo, no ahora que cada una encontró el amor verdadero con alguien más.

Aunque por mi parte, y con el consentimiento de Brittany, yo si estaría con Quinn nuevamente, aunque fuese una noche mas. Nadie puede culparme, si mi amiga era guapa a sus 15 años, ahora que tenia 21 años era perfecta. Igual que mi Brittany. Pero… ¿Por qué siempre debe haber un pero? …. Quinn no lo quería, decía que amaba mucho a Berry como para hacerle aquello, sin o con el consentimiento de Rachel, Quinn Fabray no volvería a estar conmigo.

Ahora, tengo que correr tras una Rachel triste y enojada. Dios ¿Cómo esas pequeñas piernas pueden ser tan veloces?

Veo que la mujer al fin se ha cansado y sentado en una banca en el inicio del parque del fraccionamiento. Puedo escuchar sus sollozos desde metros antes de que me acerque, sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas como ríos emanando hacia el mar.

-¿Rachel?- le digo para llamar su atención, en su cara se había formado una sorpresa inmensa.

-¿Qué mas quieres Santana? Ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?- me dice limpiándose las lagrimas pero estas insisten en caer. Sé que esta decepcionada, creo que esperaba que fuera Quinn en lugar de mi, sin embargo, yo le pedí a Quinn estos minutos, para meter algo de razón en la cabeza de Rachel Berry.

-no tengo lo que quiero, tu no aceptas la amistad que tengo con Quinn. Y para tu mala suerte, yo vengo en el paquete junto con Brittany- le digo tratando de aliviar la tensión

-eso es lo que me molesta, tu eres mi problema. Si tú no estuvieras, Quinn me amaría solo a mí-

-escucha- comienzo mientras me siento a su lado –ella te ama solo a ti-

-no- niega con la cabeza de un lado a otro – también te ama a ti-

-y ama a Brittany, pero no significa que sea del mismo tipo de amor. A Brittany y a mi nos ama como hermanas, como mejores amigas, como confidentes y a ti como si fueras su mundo. Crees que si Quinn no te amara seguiría contigo, desde hace años que hubieran terminado, pero te ama con todo su corazón tanto así que lo primero que hace es presumirte con todo el mundo "la mejor novia del universo" dice ella- su cara se ilumina cuando le digo ello pero luego se pone fría.

-si fuera así, no estaría tratando de engañarme contigo- dice firmemente, yo solo rodo los ojos. Es demasiado terca.

-si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, tuvimos tantas oportunidades y ni una sola ella lo aprovecho, te ama tanto que jamás te engañaría ni con el pensamiento. Lo que ella y yo tenemos, son solo secuelas de lo que compartimos. Piénsalo así Berry, si tu hubieras estado con Finn y ambos hubieran sido vírgenes, no crees que el y tu compartirían algo. Digo Ambos perderían algo mutuamente y eso se quedaría así por siempre.  
Sé que esas celosa por como nos comportamos mutuamente, pero eso no significa que yo voy a cambiar, quizá Quinn si, porque no quiere perderte-

-si así fuera, ella estaría aquí y no tu. Ella pudo haberme explicado esto que aun no puedo comprender- me dice

-le pedí a Quinn antes de que corriera tras de ti, que pudiera hablar contigo antes, quizá darte mi punto de vista, decirte lo que siento, tratar de alivianar el peso de nuestras acciones, pero parece que me he equivocado. Solo lo empeore.  
Tal vez deba llevarte a tu casa y después tu sabrás si hablas con Quinn, porque no lo dudes, mi Q hará todo lo posible para que no la dejes- le guiño un ojo.

Ya esta en ella lo demás, yo ya hice mi parte y tal vez Quinn haga la suya mañana, de eso estoy segura; de lo que no, es si las cosas van a cambiar entre Quinn y yo.

¿Por qué tenia que ser así Rachel? ¿Por qué no podía ser comprensiva como Brittany?

Esperaba que Quinn no tomara las cosas de manera drástica y me dejara de hablar solo para darle gusto a Rachel. Rompería su promesa, pero al parecer Rachel vale más que yo.

Tú y yo. Y Rachel entre las dos.

A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Rachel ni Brittany hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas. Quizá Quinn y yo estaríamos en una relación, o quizá seguiremos solo como amigas con emociones la una hacia la otra pero no tan fuertes como para ser amantes.

Supongo que lo segundo, porque eso es lo que nos esta pasando. Ella tiene un fragmente de mi corazón, pero todo lo demás lo tiene Brittany. Lo mismo que Quinn, me ama si, pero en un 10% mientras que a Berry en un 90% sino es que hasta mas.

Ambas nos levantamos de la banca, caminamos hacia la casa en un silencio pero no es incomodo, es reconfortante. Ella esta sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que yo solo la veo. No entiendo que le ve Quinn a esta mujer. O quizá estoy cegada por mis celos.

La dejo en la entrada de su departamento. Le digo que Quinn dormirá en nuestro apartamento, que no se preocupe la mandare al sillón y que por mas que Quinn me rugue no dejare que se meta en mis pantalones. Ella sonríe, pero es una sonrisa fingida, lo se, la he tratado durante tanto tiempo como para saber reconocer sus actitudes.

Al llegar al departamento es Brittany la que me recibe con un beso apasionado, me dice que Quinn ya se ha ido a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Luego paso a nuestra recamara para hacerle el amor a la mujer que mas amo en esta vida, a la que no cambiaria por nadie ni nada.

Ella duerme mientras yo me quedo despierta pensando en el mañana, en las cosas que quizá o no suceda. Le pido a dios, después de tanto tiempo que no he hablado con el, que las cosas salgan de la mejor manera y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder. Si Quinn se va de mi vida, quizá duela mucho pero mientras ella sea feliz, lo ser yo también.


End file.
